beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Johanna Hale/Traits
Personality Johanna had always been painfully shy when she was human, and only opened up completely around her family. When threatened or shy, Johanna hides behind her family members - mainly Jasper. Despite being shy, Johanna is very open to those of her family. She has a very bright and smart mind, to which she is constantly surprising Edward. She enjoys listening to music, which soon developed to a special bond between Edward and Johanna. Johanna enjoys shopping for the latest fashion, though is not as enthusiastic as Rosalie and Alice are. She looks to Carlisle and Esme as her parents, always referring to them as 'Mum and Dad'. Johanna is said to have a very warm personality. She can be humerous at times, and always loves to laugh at a joke. With Jasper being her biological brother, she and Jasper had a separate and more private bond than the other members of the Cullen family. Johanna shares a very loving and protective bond with Jasper. She always looks up to him, and feels as though she can depend on Jasper with anything. Appearance Johanna is said to bare great resemblance to her older brother, Jasper Hale. She has the same honey blond as Jasper, with her curls running all the way down to the middle of her back. Standing at just 4'9, Johanna is petite and is often mistaken for a child. Bella describes Johanna to having childlike features, and a delicate, soft face thet reminds her of pure innocence. Due to growing up in Texas, Johanna has a southern accent. Her voice is said to be soft, musical like, and divine. Johanna is often despicted as being exceptionally beautiful. Jasper comments that her smile reminds him of their birth mother. Like the other Cullen's, she has pale, marble-like skin and bruise-like purple shadows under her eyes, which appear gradually as her thirst increases. Like all vegetarian vampires, Johanna has golden eyes, though they turn darker, eventually becoming black, as she grows thirstier. Like all vampires, when in sunlight, Johanna sparkles as if thousands of diamonds were embedded into her skin. Abilities Clairsentience :: Main Article: Clairsentience Some vampires have extra abilities beyond normal which amplifies an abililty they had as a human. Because Johanna had a natural talent of reading people when she was human, that gift was amplified when she became a vampire, which allowed her to see the past/history of someone with a single touch. At first, when Johanna first discovered her gift, she could only see the past of her victims as she fed from them. She eventually confronted Jasper about it, and after touching him - and seeing his past - Johanna understood quickly what she could do. It took Johanna a while before she gained perfect control over her gift. She requires physical contact for her gift to work, and can choose whenever she wants to use it. It is because of her gift that she knows in great detail, everything about her adoptive family - where they were born, their family, how they came a vampire, etc. Despite her abililty being similar to Aro's and Kate's, Bella is not immune to Johanna's gift. Carlisle suggests the reason behind this is because Johanna's gift gives her visions of the past, rather than letting her scan the memories in the mind. Category:Trait Pages Category:Twilight Trait Pages Category:Caity95